A Dangerous Game
by Mocking Verse
Summary: Rachel Abernathy is adopted by the past Hunger Games victors, so what happens when she goes into the Games, prepared to die for her best friend? Story has Peeta Mellark and OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters besides Rachel. They all belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins from "The Hunger Games" trilogy.

"Good luck Peeta." I tell Peeta Mellark, my best friend. He turns to me; he takes my hands in his.

"Same to you Rachel" he tells me, I smile. I know Peeta's nervous; he hates the Games, the Hunger Games. And worse of all, today is reaping day.

He lets go of my hands and goes off to his section for the reaping. I go to mine, girls of fifteen years old. Peeta is sixteen, so he's on the opposite side one row in front of me. Peeta isn't my boyfriend, no far from that. He's only my best friend, because he saved my life, long ago, but he did.

Effie Trinket takes the stage and wishes us all a "Happy Hunger Games!" then goes into a whole talk of Panem's history. It will take an hour so I allow myself to remember when I first met Peeta:

_I hunched my shoulders over myself as I passed through the Hob. I was looking for scraps, food, any sort of food. Because I didn't have a home, my parents were dead, and so I was homeless. A nine year old homeless girl. There was no one in the Hob; it was late, very late. I decided to head by the bakery, usually I could count of finding some stale bread in their trash bin. I staggered into their backyard; I had hurt my leg a few days earlier and was pretty sure that I had fractured my ankle. But I couldn't tell anyone, if I did I would go to the home. Being homeless was better than going to that hell hole. I reached the trash and lifted the lip, nothing. But I heard the back door open, the bakers wife ran outside waving a rolling pin at me. My eyes grew wide and I turned and started to stagger away, she'll hit me with it, she had before. "You mutt! Get out! Get!" she yelled at me. I tripped and fell just at the edge of their yard, but she still came, poised to hit me. "I'm not a dog!" I cried to her._

"_May as well be!" She brought the rolling pin down on my face. The pain was horrid, and I saw her raise it again. I closed my eyes; I heard impact but didn't feel it. I opened my eyes to see a boy standing in front of me. "Peeta move!" the lady ordered. _

"_No, I'll take her back to her house" Peeta had said, the lady eyed him then nodded. Leaving us alone. Once she was gone Peeta turned to me, "You okay?" he asked. I shook my head, did I look okay? And what is he talking about, I've seen him watch me, he knows I'm homeless. _

"_I have an idea, someone who might just take you in if I make a deal with him." Peeta picked me up and carried me through town in the darkness; he was strong for a ten year old. I gasped when he turned toward Victor's Village. Only one man lived there, Haymitch Abernathy, District Twelve's own living victor. "He's not too bad, really." Peeta assured me. We walked up to Haymitches house. _

_A drunken Haymitch had opened the door. "Hey bread boy!" he greeted Peeta, liquor fumes filled my nose._

"_Haymitch, can my friend stay here? She's hurt, I promise I'll take care of her, you just let her live here." Peeta spoke quickly. _

"_What if I say no" he taunts._

"_Then you get no bread, or the liquor I bring you" Peeta's eyes had narrowed. _

_Awhile later Haymitch agreed and Peeta put me in the vacant and only clean room upstairs. He had left me with the promise to come back tomorrow. And he did, every day he came to see me, every day he took care of me. He helped me get better. So eventually I opened up to him, we became inseparable friends. Haymitch even grew on me; he was like a father now to me. He even officially adopted me, so every year I had to go to the Capital with him to the Games. So that way I was friends with all the past victors. _

"Gentlemen first!" Effie says happily, I cross my fingers, I pray. She picks a name; a feeling shoots through me, fear, unexplainable fear. I know whose name is on that piece of paper before she even reads the name.

"Peeta Mellark!"


	2. Chapter 2: Realized Love

I love reviews! I need some help coming up with names for the tributes so feel free to give suggestions or PM me!

My heart felt like it had turned to stone, but I wouldn't let it drag me to my knees, no, I had to be strong. I had to be strong while I watched my best friend walk up those steps and take his place behind the boy's reaping ball.

"Are you Peeta?" Effie asks him while they shake hands. Peeta just nods, he's trying to steel his emotions, he's doing an okay job. But maybe it's just because I know him so well that I can see the panic running through his eyes from this far away.

Effie Trinket walks slowly over to the girl's reaping ball. "Now the ladies!" she says happily. When her hand goes in, a plan forms instantly in my head. She picks one and walks over to the podium.

"Grace Hatchet!" she announces, I watch the scared twelve year old make her way to the stage. She is greeted by Effie.

"Are there any volunteers for Grace?" Effie asks, she had done the same for Peeta, but unlike him, Grace will have a volunteer. I push aside the girls in front of me, seeing me coming the rest make way. When I'm in the open space that separates boys from girls I take a breath,

"I volunteer as tribute"

I watch the reactions of the people on stage; Effie looks so pleased with me, Peeta's face instantly loses all of its color, Grace stares at me in shock, and Haymitch, who is sitting in the victor's chair, has his eyes wide and is shaking his head at me ever so slightly. At my statement I'm surrounded by peacekeepers and brought to the stage. I actually do feel good watching that girl, who would've been sent to certain death; make her way down the stage. No one ever makes their way back down, not until now. In District Twelve the word tribute is basically a synonym for corpse.

Peeta and I are told to shake hands; he grips mine firmly, so people won't see I'm still shaking. Then we listen as the Mayor of Twelve congratulates us, after that we are taken into custody and lead into the Justice Building. We are led by peacekeepers to two separate rooms, now is the hour we have to say goodbye to our loved ones. I know Haymitch won't come, I will still see him, so instead my friends enter the room. Clair runs over and wraps her arms around me; I do the same to her.

"You didn't have to do that Rachel." She murmurs.

"Yes, yes I did." She lets go of me and I get hugs from Clayton and Marshall. We all sit down on a couch in the room.

"You guys have meant to so much to me," I start, but Marshall puts his hand over my mouth.

"No, you're coming back." He says sternly. I shake my head,

"No, Peeta's coming back, that's why I did this, why I'm doing this. Because I can never repay him for what he did six years ago."

No one replies, they understand. Peeta doesn't know how to use any weapons, well, maybe a knife, but other than that. I do, I know how to use tons of weapons. The victors would teach me whenever I'd go to the Games. I'm going this year, but I'm in them this time, not just a spectator.

All too soon it's time for them to go, the peacekeeper users them out. I wait for my next visitor. It's a woman I've never seen before. She wraps her arms around me and sobs her thanks. Then she explains that she's Grace's mother.

She leaves after that, then I just sit there, I have no more visitors. Soon enough the peacekeeper comes in and orders me to follow. I stand and see Peeta come out of his room, he turns and just stares at me.

"You've repaid me ten times over for that." He whispers to me while we head to exit the Justice Building.

"And you keep being a good friend, so I just owe you more." I retort.

He doesn't respond to that. I know he's thinking of the thousands of days we've spent together. Him sticking up for me whenever I got in trouble. Usually it was because I had gotten in a fight with some other kid, but I had my reasons to punch them in the face. At school, if you make fun of Peeta being a baker boy, and I'm around to hear it, then that kid just guaranteed themselves a broken nose. Other kids bad talked about Haymitch, or any of the other victors: Chaff, Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, any of them and I'd punch them. I think of all the days I'd leave and wait by the bakery, wait for Peeta to finish decorating a cake. Then he'd sneak out and we'd go off and play, or just go talk.

We go out to see camera crews all around us, I steel my face, and I show no emotion, show I don't care. Finally, with much shoving on Haymitches part, we get on the train. Effie is still there, she'll be our escort right up until we leave for the arena.

"Dinner is in an hour, don't be late." She instructs us. Peeta heads off to his room, as do I. I've never had a room to myself before; usually I just stay with Haymitch. I change out of my reaping clothes; I just put on jeans and a clean shirt. On a desk I see a stack of paper; I sit down and take a piece and a pen. These supplies are for me to write my goodbye's on, to write the letters to be given out when I'm killed. I start the first one, and this is what I write:

"_To the Hunger Games Victors:_

_ Now that I'm dead I want to tell all of you how much you were a part of my life, and I want to tell you a secret. One of you is probably reading this aloud to the others, and I mean to tell all of you this. I went into that arena, ready to die, prepared to die, no thought of coming back out. Peeta should be victor; he deserves it, more than anyone. And I know you all will be nice to him. Finnick, don't pants him like you do all new victors, he won't enjoy that, even though everyone else will. I held you all close to my heart, you were family to me. Thanks to you I made it as far as I did in there, you all taught me how to wield the weapons of your district. You all taught me so much. _

_ I remember when I first met you all, I was terrified. But Chaff just made jokes and everyone laughed, I realized what mentors really are. Everyone thinks you don't care, everyone thinks you enjoy watching. But I know you don't; I know how you refuse to leave the victors room, because you do care. And you hate it, watching them all. Because victors don't win, you're abused by the Capital, but you still go on. Live great lives, all of you live a long life. _

_ I want to personally thank some of you; I guess I should do it on this letter so I don't waste paper. First for Johanna, thanks for teaching me about all the swear words I know, they really came in handy at school. Chaff, thanks for giving me my first drink, it was horrible. Beetee, thanks for attempting to teach me about high tech things. Seeder, thank you for being like a mother to me when I was always there, I'll never forget. And Finnick, God Finnick you're the best. I still laugh when I think of when you kissed my last year, then Haymitch broke your arm, but it was hilarious. So I guess that's it, this is meant to go with hugs and laughs, but I can't send those. _

_ Love, _

_ Rachel."_

I seal the letter and put it in an envelope. It didn't take long to write the letter, only fifteen minutes, I knew exactly what I wanted to say. I go on to write other letters for the remaining time. I write one to Haymitch personally, to Clayton, Clair, Marshall, Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen (I hung out with him a few times along with Katniss.), I write one to Peeta's family, and then I have five minutes left. I start my last letter.

"_Dear Peeta,_

_ You're a great person, the best in the world. We started as friends, grew closer and closer. I don't know how you felt about me. But I want you to know one thing, because even though I gave you my life it's still not enough because you are my favorite person in the whole world. Peeta, I love you._

_ ~Rachel."_

I let a tear roll down my face and land on the letter, because I know it's true. Of course it's true, how could it not be. I had realized it a few weeks earlier when I saw him kissing a girl; it had filled me with rage and jealousy. It had almost broken my heart, the next day I broke that girl's nose for no reason, no reason she could see. They had broken up the next day, I don't know why, but I was glad. So now I'm positive, I'm in love with Peeta Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

A Dangerous Game: Friends

I stand and make my way to the ground floor when Effie tells me dinner is ready. I'm dreading going, usually I'd been jumping up and down and sprinting to the elevator. So why do I drag my feet? I'll tell you why.

I get to face the other victors; oh and the other tributes that I'll have to kill so Peeta can get home. Yeah I see the victors every year, their my friends, but now they will get to watch me die. I run into Peeta in the halls, I smile.  
>"You get to meet all my friends now" I tell him. He grins, "yeah, guess I do." then we just stand in silence in the elevator.<p>

When it opens I step out, not even five seconds later I'm in a bone crushing hug. Then I realize who it is, Finnick Odair, my best friend in the whole world, well, second to Peeta. Finnick won the 62nd Hunger Games, and now, he is the sex symbol of Panem. Not that I ever slept with him, no, we're just friends.  
>"Rachel I'm so sorry!" he whispers.<br>"Thanks Finn," I refuse to cry when my throat tightens, I can't, I'm a tribute now.

Finnick lets me go, I see Chaff coming over, and I give him a glare. I don't want hugs, Finnick was an exception, but hugs from everyone will make me seem weak. Chaff, for once in his life, seems to understand. He stops and just gives me a curt nod, which I slowly return. Then I make my way over and sit at our table between Haymitch and Peeta. I glance over at Finnick's table; he sees me and gives me a wink.

*flashback time!*

I look up from Haymitches arms as I hear the door open to the victor's room. Haymitch does the same, I see smile cross his face as he takes my hand and leads me over to the boy who has walked in.  
>I hide behind Haymitch a little, I don't know if this boy is nice. He's a Career mentor, so far they haven't been very accepting of me.<br>"Hey Finnick! Good to see ya!" Haymitch clasps Finnick's shoulder with his hand.  
>"Hey, your drunk," the boy called Finnick states. This pisses off my ten year old brain for some reason.<br>"He's always drunk dumbass" I point out.  
>Yeah, the first time I met Finnick I called him a dumbass.<br>Finnick looks around Haymitch and grins when he sees me.  
>"She does have attitude Haymitch, and she's very colorful with her words," a sly grin goes across the boy's face. My eyes widen as he stares at me, then he jumps around Haymitch and grabs me in his arms and lifts me up.<br>"Ha! Gotcha!" Finnick teases as I scream.  
>"Put me down! You ass! Haymitch!" I yell. I catch a glimpse of Haymitch; but he's too busy guffawing at us. Finnick is laughing too, he puts his mouth on my neck and blows on it so hard that it tickles and makes a funny noise. I start laughing too.<br>He puts me down, "my names not ass by the way" he frowns.  
>"I know that, it's Finnick!"<br>"yes it is, and yours is Rachel" I nod.  
>He leans down so his mouth is next to my ear, "hey how about we go over and tackle Chaff? He looks like he's dosing off a bit" I turn to see if he's joking, that's when I see his sly grin for the first time. I've only seen in millions of times after.<br>I nod quickly, Haymitch gives us a warning but we ignore him.  
>"One" Finnick whispers<br>"two"  
>"hey you can count!" Finnick says sarcastically. I roll my eyes,<br>"three!" I say louder. We barrel across the long room and tackle sleeping Chaff out of his chair.  
>Chaff starts thrashing and swearing as Finnick lifts me up and dances out of chaffs rampage.<br>"What the hell! Who was that?" Chaff orders. Finnick and I give each other a serious glance that lasts five seconds. Then we burst out laughing and give each other a high five.

*flashback end*

"Rachel!" Haymitch yells at me. I quickly snap out of my memory,  
>"what?" I demand dropping the fork I was using to stir my soup.<br>"Pay attention!" he orders.  
>"I am"<br>He rolls his eyes at me and grumbles something, "you were using a fork for your soup" Peeta whispers. My mouth forms an O and I quickly switch it out for a spoon.  
>"So anyways, Rachel, you know the whole drill after five years. But Peeta, tomorrow you meet your stylists. You both will not complain, you will comply and act like you care, got it?"<br>We both nod.

-Haymitch:

"Rachel!" I yell at her, for two reasons. One, she keeps glancing at Finnick, which sort of bothers me. And two, she's using a fork in her soup, so I know she's not listening to me, even though she's heard me give this speech to tributes since I'd adopted her.  
>"What?" she snaps back<br>"pay attention!"  
>"I am!"<br>Peeta leans over and whispers something to her, she seems to realize whatever he just pointed out.  
>"So anyways, Rachel, you know the whole drill after five years. But Peeta, tomorrow you meet your stylists. You both will not complain, you will comply and act like you care, got it?" I order<br>they both nod, good, they will need to listen if I'm to bring my girl home.  
>Earlier today I wanted to kill myself, watching her go up and volunteer to be a tribute! I had no idea why until I realized who the boy was, of course, she wants to protect him. It broke my heart; it still is, knowing she's going into the arena in a week.<br>I order them both to bed when I see other tributes leaving, once their gone my little gang of fellow victors come over.  
>"I'm so sorry Haymitch" Chaff says as he offers me a drink. I reach to take it before another hand snatches it away. I grimace when I see Johanna Mason, district seven. I still don't know why my daughter is friends with her, but she is.<br>"If you want her to live you need to be able to remember what the hell you're doing!" she snaps at me.  
>"For once I agree with her" Finnick's voice says behind me. I turn to him, "I'm sorry Finnick I know this is especially hard for you. But, she volunteered" I moan out the last part. I can immediately tell who didn't watch the reapings recap by the gasps and swears from my friends...and Johanna. She's not my friend, she scares me.<br>"She what!" Seeder and Chaff gasp, obviously District Eleven didn't watch them.  
>"The boy was reaped first. He's the one who found her when she was starving and brought her to me. I guess she would've died if he hadn't. So she thinks she has to repay him, that's why she volunteered, because she knows how to use a wide array of weapons. He doesn't know a thing except for maybe a knife." I explain, I cover my face with my hands, its painful just thinking about this crazy act she's doing. I feel Seeder pat me on the back. Everyone just stares at Finnick when he takes a breath and says very seriously:<br>"well, then the jokes on her, cause she's coming home."

-Finnick:

I don't know why I'm here; standing in front of Peeta Mellarks room. Well, I guess I do know why I'm here, because I have this crazy idea of talking to him, to convince him to protect Rachel no matter what. I don't even know the boy. All I know is Rachel cares for him, she told me so once.  
>I knock on the door slowly, it's late, and I just realize this. He must be sleeping, I turn to leave.<br>"Finnick?" a voice asks. I turn around and see the boy there.  
>"Hey Peeta, can I talk to ya, privately?"<br>Peeta nods and moves aside so I can go in the room. I laugh softly, "that won't be a private conversation" I point out. I motion for him to follow me. He listens and I take him up to the roof, I sit on the edge and pat the spot next to me.  
>"Sit my boy" I say in my best British accent I can manage. It makes him laugh as he sits where I patted.<br>How do I break this to him? I can't be like: hey Peeta you're a nice kid and all but I want you to die so Rachel can come home, will you make sure she lives instead of you? Naw I won't do that. So I softly bring up the topic, "so, what do you think of your chances?" I ask. He shrugs.  
>"Not much, I don't really plan on coming back, I have other plans"<br>I raise my eyebrows, "what?"  
>Peeta turns to me, "Finnick you have to help me, I know you love her too, I can tell. She needs to come outta there." he pleads with me.<br>Okay, this conversation just turned awkward. I rub the back of my neck; I always do when I'm nervous or uncomfortable. Usually I'd just make some sexual joke now, or call him an ass. But I can't do that, cause he's right, but not the way he thinks. I love her as a sister.  
>"Ugh wow, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. But why are you saying this?"<br>"because if I win, yeah I'm a victor, big whoop. But then she's gone, she's what I look forward to every single day. And if I win I'll be risking my life every year because I'm positive Haymitch or someone else will kill me for not saving her."  
>"true, very true, but what if she wins? What's better about that?" I'm not trying to talk him out of it, I just want reasons.<br>"What's better? Everything mostly! Sure my family and some friends will mourn my death, but they'll get over it. Even Rachel will with time, and she'll have all the victors. She loves all of you, she always says that. She really cares about you Finnick; she really looks up to you. She actually broke someone's arm when they bad talked you. When they bad talk me she just breaks their nose." he laughs and looks out on the shining lights of the Capital.  
>"Well it's good you think this way, because everyone wants her to come out."<br>He offers me his hand, "then we have a deal? I protect her as long as I can, then you take over from there?" he asks.  
>I grip his hand and give it a firm shake. "Yes we have a deal my friend."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Sugar Cube War

A Dangerous Game: Sugar Cube War

-Rachel:

I sit when I hear my door creak open. I haven't fallen asleep yet, just been lying in bed for two hours. I make out the shape of a man as he sits on the edge of my bed.  
>"Haymitch" I say softly, he moves closer and wraps his arms around me.<br>"I promise you, I will do everything I can,"  
>"to save Peeta" I finish for him.<br>I can't see his face in the darkness, but I know it's not pleasant.  
>"I wasn't going to say that" he grumbles.<br>"That's what I want you to say though"  
>"I know, and I know what you're going to say, 'but Haymitch he needs to live, I owe him my life.'" he mocks my tone which makes me laugh.<br>"one, I don't sound like that, and two, you know me too well."  
>"I should, you've been my daughter for what, six years now?"<br>"almost seven"  
>He brings me closer to him and I let him hold me like he did whenever I was sick or hurt.<br>"I just don't want to lose you" he whispers.  
>"I know," we sit for a few minutes.<br>"I love you Haymitch" I tell him, I've never told him that before. Sure, I have for a while; of course I love my adopted father. But I thought there was no point in telling him while he's drunk, which is almost always, since he wouldn't remember. He kisses the top of my head, "I love ya too"

(bang! Next day 11:21)

"are you finished!" I groan, I've completely ignored the order my father gave us on not complaining.  
>"Ugh yes we're finished, let's get Cinna." the one named Flavious mutters. They finally leave me alone, sitting naked on a table, how wonderful. (- sarcasm)<br>Luckily I've known Cinna for about two years now, so it's not like I'm meeting a total stranger. He comes in and tosses me a robe he brought in, "get dressed you worthless thing" he laughs. I put the robe on then go hug him, "it's wonderful to see you too Cinna" I grin. We go over to an adjacent room and I press a button that brings up food. I take a chicken wing and sit back on the couch. I point at him with the chicken, "So, what are we doing for opening ceremonies?" I ask.  
>Opening ceremonies are eighty five percent worthless. We all get dressed up and go in chariots then just go from the hotel, which were at now, around the center of the city, and then come back. Only thing that it does is lets the citizens see us, which isn't a top priority for me since they just watch us die.<br>"We set you afire!" he announces making ridiculous motions with his hands.  
>"Oh that's wonderful! That way I arrive in the arena and I'm already dead!" I mock. Cinna rolls his eyes, "yes that was the plan, but we decided that would be rude and now we are using safe fire."<br>I shrug, safe fire, that's a first.

Two hours later I wait downstairs in the carriage house for Peeta. Ugh, I hate how I'm the first one here. Oh well, I feel the fabric that encases my body. It looks like armor but I barely feel it. Black and silver colors go across my clothes; it's red where Cinna will set us afire, which is strait down the back.  
>I waltz over to a table and take a handful of sugar cubes; their supposed to be for the horses, but oh well. When I'm back at the carriage the door opens and in walks Finnick. He doesn't notice me yet so I take this chance to bombard him with sugar cubes. I throw one at him, which hits him in the face.<br>"What the hell!" he swears looking around; he looks down and sees the sugar cube.  
>"Oh yeah sugar!" he cheers and picks it up off the floor. I throw another so it hits the back of his neck. He hasn't seen me yet; I sorta blend in with the black outfit standing in front of the black horses and carriage.<br>Finnick looks at the other sugar cube; he pops that in his mouth too. That's disgusting; I can't believe he kissed me before.

*flashback*

"ha!" I jump onto Finnick's back as he comes out of his room. He's taken long enough; we're late for breakfast now. He laughs and grabs my legs so I don't fall backwards.  
>"Don't rape me girly" he mocks.<br>I stick my tongue out at him. Then I get an idea, "Finnick I'm a genius!" I exclaim. He drops me and I land on my butt. He spins around with his mouth wide open. "I, I would beg to differ" he acts shocked.  
>"Shut up, and give me your shirt, my dad never saw me last night and I think we can scare the living day lights out of him." I grin. Finnick clearly doesn't understand.<br>"Ugh dumbass, just give me that shirt and then we walk downstairs, you shirtless and me wearing it, get what Haymitch will think?" I do the thinking for him. His face takes on that sly grin as he understands.  
>"You <em>are<em> a genius!" he says as he takes off his shirt and tosses it at me. I'm only thirteen so it's not too big on me, only goes down a bit past my waist.  
>"Come my love" Finnick purrs, then he just picks me up and carries me to the elevator.<br>The reaction when Finnick steps off the elevator with me in his arms is wonderful. Several mentors drop their glasses, Chaff just nudges Haymitch.  
>Haymitch bolts upright, his chair flying backwards.<br>"Finnick! Rachel! Come here now!" Finnick takes a step, "no! Put her down! You did not do what I'm this looks like you did, did you!" he rages on, I'm on the verge of bursting out laughing. Finnick puts on a sad face and puts me down; he's such a good actor. Then he caresses my face in his hands, "I'm sorry your father doesn't approve of me love" he whines.  
>"I don't care what my adopted father thinks, I will always love you" I tell him, everyone is staring at us by the way; Haymitch is boiling and is on his way across the room.<br>"As will I" Finnick grins so only I can see, and then puts his lips against my own. When he pulls away the only thing I see is Haymitches fist as it belts Finnick in the face.  
>I hear a loud crack as Finnick's nose breaks.<br>"Holy hell Haymitch we were kidding!" I yell. Haymitch stops punching a hysterically laughing Finnick in the gut. He cocks his head a bit; he does when he's thinking about making a decision.  
>"Okay," he shrugs, Finnick starts to slip out from under Haymitch when Haymitch punches him in the groin, "and that's for kissing her" he says smugly.<p>

*flashback end*

Finnick has eaten about ten sugar cubes now. So I decide to make it fun and do rapid fire. I start to throw them about five times faster. Finnick, who has by now guessed that I'm the one using him for target practice, runs over and grabs a handful of sugar cubes himself. He charges at me, throwing sugar into my face as I try to keep hitting him. Damn me for stupid rapid fire, I'm outta sugar.  
>Now Finnick is front of me, poised to throw the whole handful at me.<br>"Please have mercy!" I beg  
>"bow before my sexiness! Or prepare to face the sugary goodness of sugar cubes!" he states dramatically. I play along with our little war now and fall to my knees, that's when I see Peeta walk in quietly. I didn't hear the door open.<br>"If only someone could save me!" I call out; Peeta looks over and sees us. He holds up a finger to say one second, then goes and gets sugar cubes himself.  
>Finnick goes on and on about how lucky I am that it is him who will be king and not some cheap ugly person. I grin slightly when Peeta is behind Finnick. Finnick eyes narrow; then Peeta grabs Finnick by his hair and jerks back. This move opens Finnick's mouth, which Peeta stuffs full with the sugar cubes.<br>Finnick drops to his knees dramatically and pretends to die while Peeta helps me up and we exchange a victorious high five.  
>The door opens and a peacekeeper walks in. It's perfect timing. He walks by to take his post mumbling something about immature district four mentors.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Fiery Display

A Dangerous Game: Fiery Display

-Peeta:

I close my eyes as Cinna touches a torch to my cape. It tickles, but doesn't hurt, and when I look to see its the fire. Safe fire? Hm I guess that works. As our carriage appears in the streets people gasp at our appearance. We're always a crowd favorite since Cinna and Portia became our District stylists. Suddenly I feel like I'll just fall over, I reach over and take Rachel's hand. She gives me a look, I start to let go but she grips it tighter.  
>"no, don't go" she whispers. I nod, then focus my attention ahead.<p>

It's hard for me to believe she's the little girl that I saved from my mothers wrath. Shes so grown up now, so beautiful, and, well okay up until I saw how she acts around Finnick I was going to say mature. Finnick sort of bugs me, I guess it's because of Rachel. But, the truth is, when I'm dead, and she's alive, I hope they end up together. Because I can tell how much they care for each other. She looks up to him, like a brother. How does she look at me? I turn my head to her, she looks and meets my gaze. I smile and turn and wave to the crowd. There was something there, in her eyes.  
>We wave and accept cheers to us until we return to the hotel building. I rip off the flaming cape, Cinna puts out the flames. I get out of the carriage and then help Rachel out. I realize that our hands are still locked together. I slowly release my grip, "thanks Peeta" she tells me.<br>"huh what?"  
>"thanks for not letting go"<br>"oh, that, that was nothing" I think I blush, how embarrassing. You don't think of her that way Peeta. Do I? Yeah, I think I do. But what about her? What, I remember the look in her eyes, yeah, she does too.

—  
>-Rachel<p>

We eat dinner afterwords. Nothing but praise comes from Effie and my father.  
>"I just loved how you held hands!" Effie trills, my father just grumbles something. After we are told that training starts tomorrow, to try and be nice and get to know some others.<br>After about a minute of silence after this discussion I announce that I am going to bed. Peeta stands up when I do, "I'll come too" he says. My father shoots daggers at him through his eyes, not literally but you get it.  
>Peetas face goes beat red.<br>"no! No I meant I'll walk her up to her room! Then go to my room, which is on the complete other side of the hall," he explains.  
>Finnick spins around in his chair as we walk by, "no worries haymitch even if they do, he won't be her first." finnick smiles smugly.<br>"finnick!" I yell at him, I'm glad most people left already.  
>"Haymitch we never!" I assure him.<br>"I know, Odair would be dead if you did" haymitch smiles.

Once we're in the elevator i turn to Peeta, "really I've never, really, finnicks just my friend."  
>Peeta laughs, "I know that"<br>I sigh in relief. The door opens on the twelfth floor, Peeta walks me down to my door. Then he stops, "thanks Peeta" I smile, I turn to leave. But he grabs my shoulders and turns me around. I raise my eyebrows, what does he want?  
>I feel something against my lips, what's this? Then I realize, he's kissing me! I let my arms go around his neck and kiss him back. He moves closer to me and kisses me once more before he steps back, my arms still around his neck.<br>"just thought I'd let you know how I feel, we both can't come outta there" he whispers.  
>"I'm glad you did" I admit.<br>This makes him smile and blush again. "good night" he whispers, I kiss him again, "good night"  
>Then he leaves and goes to his room.<br>I go in mine and just lay on the bed. That. Didn't. Just. Happen.  
>Oh but it did, and I'm sure glad it did<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Tributes

A Dangerous Game: Tributes.

-Rachel:

The next day I go out and meet Peeta to go down to breakfast. He greets me with a kiss, and before he can start walking away, I give him another. We walk hand and hand to the elevator and stay like that until the doors open in the dining area. As we walk out I notice several victors look over in our direction. We're late; I can see that, Haymitch is already eating.

"Hey! Haymitch finally let you get a boyfriend!" Chaff calls out so everyone in the room can hear. I wave him off with a grin, that's when Haymitch does see us. He stands and gives me the what-did-my-drinking-buddy-just-say look. I grin at him and turn and kiss Peeta, a lot. When I look back Haymitch is just standing there mouth wide open.

We walk over and take our seats at the table, my father still standing up, still staring.

"Hey, may as well since only one of us can come out" I point out, Peeta laughs.

"Eat! You go to training after breakfast!" my dad snaps.

-Haymitch:

I look up as the elevator opens, I see my tributes, good they came to breakfast. "Hey! Haymitch finally let you get a boyfriend!" I hear Chaff bellow. Haymitch did whaa? I never let her get a boyfriend; I stand up so fast my chair falls backwards. I just stare at her, what boyfriend? My mouth falls open as she turns and does nothing but kiss Peeta! Oh. No. She. Didn't. Once my daughter is done with her make-out session with her boyfriend they sit down. Peeta doesn't make eye contact with me; maybe I can make him explode if I just stare at him super hard. But I have no such luck.

"Hey, may as well since only one of us can come out." Rachel shrugs

"Eat! You go to training after breakfast!" I snap at them. Peeta nods, a grin on his face.

After they've left I go over to the victors room with a bottle of liquor. I guess she's right, only one can come out.

-Rachel:

We are the last district to arrive, when Atala, the lady who runs training, sees us she calls us all over. We are instructed to sit in a circle, immediate refusals, "I'm not fucking five!" one boy snaps. Everyone agrees, but we do end up just standing in a circle anyways.

"Okay, so we're going to go in order of your District lady's first, introduce yourself and say your district name." She tells us, we nod as the first girl raises her hand.

"Sapphire Weakly, District One" the girl chirps, she reminds me of a bird with her high pitched voice. The boy next to her raises his hand.

"Adian Laster, District One" the next girl inclines her head to us.

"Fiona Glory, District Two"

"Cato Harrison, District Two" Cato Harrison has to be the biggest kid I've ever seen in my life; he has to be at least six foot seven.

"Josephine Zunz, District Three"

"Pable Hernandez, District Three"

"Diana Waves, District Four"

"Whaler Spark, District Four"

"Sophia Rich, District Five"

"Blair Wesley, District Five"

"Kate Iranqui, District Six"

"Remous Cave, District Six"

"Queen Avous, District Seven"

"Quilite Avous, District Seven"

"Gabby Gilmour, District Eight"

"Uvas Pan, District Eight"

"Minca Sun, District Nine"

"Alex Johnson, District Nine"

"Patrica Shadow, District Ten"

"Xavior Dundan, District Ten"

"Titana Avar, District Eleven"

"Cobalt Bender, District Eleven"

I stand taller and incline my head to the group, "Rachel Abernathy, District Twelve" I say stiffly.

"Peeta Mellark, District Twelve" Peeta smiles at everybody and remains relaxed.

I made some mental notes on the tributes: Cobalt is big, almost as big as Cato, Titana is only twelve years old, I won't kill her if I get the chance, Minca seems sneaky, her eyes make me weary of her, Gabby is just strange, too happy to be here, Queen and Quilite are siblings, I feel sorry for Johanna, Whaler looks strong himself, and the rest of the Careers look good themselves. But I know who my real threat will be, Cato Harrison.


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbreaking Goodbye's

A Dangerous Game: Heartbreaking Goodbyes.

-Rachel:

I sit in my room, light on, too scared to sleep. Besides, I'm waiting for Haymitch, he said he'd come. It's the last time I'll see him.  
>I look over as I hear the door open, but it's not haymitch, it's Finnick. I shoot out of bed and run into his open arms. I bury my face against his chest and breath in his scent. The saltiness of the sea, the smell of the ocean. Finnick rests his head on mine, we don't say a word. We just stand there, I let the tears come now. No one but us will know they came. His shirt soaks them up, he pats my back. Then holds me out so I look into his sea green eyes.<br>"listen to me, your strong, you don't need to cry." he tells me soothingly, I can see his eyes are threatening to spill too.  
>"yes I do Finn" I tell him, that makes the tears go down his face and he brings me closer to him again.<br>"love you girly" he whispers.  
>"I love you too Finn," I tell him.<p>

I hear something behind finnick, we both turn to look, everyone is there. Chaff, Johanna, Beetee, Seeder, Opus, and Seier. Haymitch is in the back, but I launch myself into Chaffs arms. He wraps his arms around me, "you be good girl and come home" he tells me. I just nod, I can't tell them I don't plan to.  
>I hug all of them, each whispering for me to take care, each telling me to come home. I cry the whole time, then it's just Haymitch left. We just face each other, tears streaming down my face. Then, for the first time ever, I see a single tear roll down his face. I run to him and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me and puts me in a bone crushing hug. I breath in his scent, alcohol, mostly whiskey and vodka. Oh I'll miss it though, I'll miss it more than anything else.<br>"your so much like your parents" he whispers. I don't respond, he's never said anything about them to me.  
>"I knew them you know. We were friends, that's why Peeta brought you to me. He knew I'd take you. I was best friends with your father, we did everything together. Your grandfather was a victor you know. So it's in your blood, the fight. So I know you can do this. Because I need you to come back, I need you to come back to me." his voice cracks at the end. I just nod, "can you promise me something?" I ask weakly.<br>"anything"  
>I slip out of his hug and take his hands in mine and look into his eyes. I don't care that everyone else is still there.<br>"no matter what you see on that screen, no matter how gruesome it is. remember I'm thinking of you, that I'm thinking of everyone here. And, and if, if I do die. Then, then don't mourn for me long. Move on, because then, if you don't. Then I, I know what you'll do." I barely get out my request.  
>"I don't know if I can do that," he tells me honestly. I grip his hands harder, "you have too, for me. And who knows, maybe I will make it out," I lie, I know I won't.<br>He nods slowly, "okay, for you"  
>I hug him again. After, everyone leaves, except for Finnick and Haymitch.<br>Haymitch kisses my forehead, "see you in the morning" he promises. I nod, I'll only see him as he leads me to the doors, the doors that will take me to the hovercraft that will take me into the arena.  
>Then it's just Finnick, he leads me over and I get into bed. He sits next to me, "you can get far, you can win if you get a sword" he whispers.<br>"yeah, or a trident." I grin, so does he. Finn taught me how to use a trident, that's what he used to win his games. He reaches over and turns off the light, then strokes the hair out of my face.  
>"or a trident" he agrees. "sleep well girly" he says as he gets up.<br>"no!" I call to him. I see his figure turn around, "yes?"  
>"stay" I ask<br>"till you fall asleep or all night?" he asks. He's slept in the same bed with me before, so it's nothing new. I would sneak down to his room during previous games if I had nightmares and haymitch was drunk.  
>"all night?" I ask.<br>He nods as he slips under the covers. "I'll be gone when you wake up, I do need to say bye to my tributes"  
>"okay" I agree, I feel his arm go around me, just like when I was little.<p>

-Finnick:

I put my arm around her, protecting her from her fears. She moves closer and I let her, I know she's terrified. That's why I'm here. I pull her closer to me, she could be dead. Flat out dead, gone from this world, my adopted sister gone from my life. No longer would I see her smile, hear her laugh, hear her cry, see her return my sly grin when we come up with a plan. No longer could we cause havoc with every other victor. She could be dead in twelve hours. It seems like it was yesterday when I first held her like this.

*flashback*

I lay in bed just staring at the ceiling. My last tribute was killed this morning. She got pretty far, there are only five left in the 69th Games.  
>Oh well, can't bring them all home.<br>I shoot up into an upright position when I hear the sound of feet running down the hallway towards my room. I hear crying too.  
>Then there's banging on the door, "Finn! Finn!" I hear eleven year old Rachel wail. I don't even bother to put on a shirt I run to the door and open it.<br>Immediately she's wrapped around my leg, I stroke her head as she continues to cry. "what's wrong?" I sooth.  
>"they keep chasing me Finn! They don't go away!" she explains, at first I don't get it. Then I see she has pajamas on, I guess she had a nightmare.<br>"your okay now, how come you didn't go to haymitch?" I ask.  
>"he's drunk Finn you should know that" she whines. I scoop her up and she wraps her arms around my neck. I carry her over and sit on my bed. I just rock her back and forth.<br>"ready to go back to your room?" I ask  
>"no! They come back there!" she looks at me as if I just asked her to go hug a rabid lion.<br>"okay, want to sleep here? With me?" I offer softly, she slowly nods. So I go tuck her under the covers of my bed. Then go turn off the lights and slip in next to her. She moves so she's right up next to me, her head against my chest. I wrap my arms around her.  
>"your safe now" I whisper<br>"thanks Finn"  
>Soon she was fast asleep next to me.<p>

*flashback end*

I let myself cry now, I don't want her to die. I wrap both my arms around her. And then just lay there, listening to her heartbeat. She's still alive, she's still alive. I keep telling myself, she's still alive, but for how much longer?


	8. Chapter 8: Into The Areana

-Rachel:

"Welcome to the Seventy Second Hunger Games!" the voice of Claudius Templesmith roars around me. I'm still looking at the arena though. It's a forest type to my left, a huge meadow on my other side. Water is easy to see, but as far as I can tell, it's only in the open.  
>I poise my feet to run to the golden horn that is overflowing with supplies. The cornucopia, that's where I need to go, then clear out of here. But I need Peeta too, and so far, I can't see him.<br>The gong sounds and I take off, sprinting like a wild animal. Immediately I grab a pale blue backpack and fling it on my back, weapons, I need weapons. I catch sight of a set of knives a few more steps in. I lounge and grab them, I poise with one in my hand.  
>Peeta? Where is he? Then I see him, with the girl from eight poised over him. I don't even think about what I'm doing until I hear the cannon. Until I see my knife lodged in the girl's skull, feelings are nothing now. I run and grab my knife from her skull and grab Peeta's hand.<br>"Run!" I command. He scurry's to his feet and lets me drag him along to the forest. He only pauses twice, once for a pack, another time for a sword.  
>We just keep running, even when we reach the safety of the trees.<br>Boom! Boom! Two more cannons go off, that means at least three are dead. I may have missed some cannon shots that symbolize a dead tribute.  
>I glance behind us, no one is there, but I'm stopping. This forest is the only cover, so everyone who feels hiding will help will be in the forest.<br>"Come on don't stop Rachel!" Peeta pulls on my hand, we haven't let go yet. I nod and we surge faster, deeper into the forest.

—  
>-Haymitch:<p>

What is this! The arena is crappy; these Games won't last long at all! The only cover is one half of the arena, and it's just a forest. I shake my head, the games will last two weeks this year, tops.  
>I focus on the screen as the gong sounds. Rachel is smart and takes off before everyone else and grabs a pack and knives. The main screen turns to show Peeta, the girl from eight over him.<br>"Ready to die lover boy?" she seethes. A shout is heard, I glance at the screen dedicated to my daughter. She's spotted the two of them. She won't do it, she can't kill someone, and she's not that type.  
>But she is, she doesn't even hesitate as she sends a knife hurtling towards the girl and it lodges into her head. Boom! The cannon goes off, the first death of the Games.<br>Rachel runs over and grabs the knife out of the girls head, then grabs Peeta's hand. They take off for the woods.  
>Boom! Boom! Two more cannons go off as the pair from seven fall to the Career pack.<br>I hear Johanna swear and pound her fist on the table. "Someone get me a drink!" she orders.  
>I do feel bad for her, but she's done mentoring now, since her District is out of the Games.<br>Over the next three hours five more children are murdered. Both from ten, the boy from five, Finnick's girl tribute, and the District Three boy.  
>"I knew she was a bloodbath" Finnick shrugs.<br>Peeta and Rachel have found a good tree to climb and make camp in. Now they sit together, going through the packs.  
>In Rachel's they find an empty water canteen, more knives, beef jerky, and matches.<br>In Peeta's they find another water container, a strange cloak, wire, and a blanket.  
>"Can I see one of the blankets?" Rachel asks Peeta nods and hands her the strange looking one.<br>Everyone in the room gasps when she puts it around herself. The blanket changes color so it camouflages her more. Doesn't make her invisible, but very hard to see.  
>Peeta gasps, "Holy shit!" he grabs the blanket. Rachel gasps as it changes again to conceal Peeta.<br>"Wow, we're lucky"  
>"hell ya!" Peeta cheers, then, to my horror, he grabs my daughter and kisses her again. Immediately they are put on the main screen, for the whole country to see.<br>While I hide my eyes the phone rings, I go answer it.  
>"Hello, is district twelve there?" a man asks.<br>"Speaking"  
>"I would like to sponsor your tributes" the man says. Yes! Maybe the kissing isn't too bad.<br>"Okay" I agree.

-Rachel (next morning)

I shove Peeta awake. "Wha-" I cover his mouth.  
>"Someone's below us" I mouth, his eyes go down. In the twilight you can barely make out the lone figure resting below us. I don't even think of what I'm doing before I have a knife in my mouth and I'm climbing silently down towards the tribute. Once I'm a few feet away, I jump them, or her. I land on her back and stab her in the back of the head before she even knows what's happening. Boom! A cannon goes off.<br>That's when I realize what I just did, I took someone's life. I look at the girl, District Six. If I had any food recently it would've come up, but Peeta's shoving a pack on my back and the sword in my hands.  
>"We need to run! They'll be looking for us" he starts off running and I follow.<br>We just keep running, were considerably slowly than yesterday because of lake of food and water, but we make good process despite the latter.  
>"Where are we going?" I ask<br>"it has to end, there might be water." he explains, I don't argue. 


	9. Chapter 9: To The Final Five

-Rachel (three days later):

I take a sip of water from the bottle. We found water two days ago; Peeta had been right. The forest did end, and when it ended, there was water.  
>There are only nine of us left now. Only Districts Twelve, Eleven, Nine, and Two have both their tributes. Then there's the boy from Four who is alive still. I killed one other girl, the district three girl. Peeta made his first kill, District Six boy.<br>Now we sit up in a tree, I take a bit of squirrel that I killed and cooked last night. "We should head to the main grassland today" Peeta mumbles.  
>"Wha?" I ask, I wasn't paying attention.<br>"No one died yesterday, so they will want us to fight"  
>"oh right. But it's only day five and thirteen have died, that's a new record." I point out, it is actually. At this rate, I'll be dead in three more days.<br>"Yes, but they still want action"  
>I lean over and kiss him, "okay, let's get going" I stuff the blankets into the packs and then swing down. Peeta follows shortly behind me.<br>Then we start walking, walking into danger, walking to death. Something occurs to me, if I'm going to die, I can talk against the Capital. They can't do much, give me hell. I'm in the Hunger Games, it is hell.  
>"I hate government" I mumble. Peeta turns to me shocked. "What!"<br>I guess I shouldn't go around and say these things, they could hurt him.  
>"I mean, it's hard to understand, there's so many different kinds" I save myself, making my comment mean nothing. He relaxes.<p>

Two hours later, I hear a scream go up. A little girl, before he can stop me I take off towards the scream. Peeta panics and starts yelling for me while he runs after me. I ignore him. That's when I burst into a clearing, boom! The cannon goes off as my eyes fix on the little girl from Eleven, an arrow in her stomach. Above her, stands Minca, District Nine. She just grins at me, as far as I can tell, she's alone.  
>I take out my sword and charge at her, she also has a sword on her. Our blades collide with a clash. I slide mine down hers then swipe down and slash her leg. She lets out a whine, "bitch" she mutters. I lash out at her again, she blocks my attack easily.<br>"You are a bitch, too bad lover boy will die" she spits. This enrages me. I switch my sword to my left hand and take a knife at my side. I go at her with the sword, as she deflects it I plunge the knife into her stomach. Again. And again. And again. Boom! The cannon for her death goes off, but I continue to stab her several more times. Then I finally stop, shaking I get up. All of this only took a minute, Peeta bursts into the clearing.  
>"We move now!" I command. He sees the bodies and nods.<br>We meet in the middle and take off in the direction of the field. Peeta takes the lead as we run adrenaline pumps through my veins. I know we are close to the others, I can feel it.

—  
>-Haymitch:<p>

I'm glued to the screen as my daughter makes her third kill. I go and throw up in a nearby trash can. I hate it every time she kills someone; everything she does, the further away she goes from the girl I raised.  
>No, she's not a girl; a girl can't look into someone's eyes and not hesitate to put a knife through them. A girl can't keep stabbing someone after they know their dead.<br>I watch as the allied pair of the District Four and Nine continue to battle with Cato. Cato is alone, ditched his district partner the asshole. Their also in the meadow, so I'm just hoping it ends before my tributes get there.  
>I see Peeta grind to a halt just as it shows Cato slice off the District Four boys head. The other boy stands shocked as Cato just stabs him in the stomach.<br>"Were almost done" Cato grins.  
>Boom! Boom! The cannons for the boys go off.<p>

I watch in horror as my tributes have gone too far to flee in the meadow. Cato sees them and rushes at them, heading straight for Rachel. As he thrusts his sword at my daughter, she turns to block with her own, but I know she'll be too slow. I close my eyes and wait for the cannon that will symbolize my daughter's death.


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Vows

-Haymitch:

But it doesn't sound, what I hear is the sound that every father; biological and adopted, fears the most. The bloodcurdling scream of their daughter, every note of her scream is ringing with pain and sadness and fury. The sound makes me scream too. I feel Chaff and Seier grip me. I hear the same sound as my own being echoed by a different voice, I look over. Finnick Odair is on his knees before the screen. When I look at the screen; I hate what I see.  
>Rachel is on the ground, tears streaming down her face. Peeta's head in her lap, tears streaming down his face, and the surly fatal stab wound in his stomach.<p>

-Rachel:

I drop to my knees as I see Peeta leap in front of Cato's sword. I scream as the sword goes into Peeta, I scream louder as I see the tip emerge on the other side of the boy I love. And my scream transforms as he lands next to me, his head in my lap. Cato laughs, "I'll let you live, and him die slowly"  
>I don't respond as Cato runs off. I just stare at Peeta, he is alive, breathing, staring into my eyes. But I can see how much pain he's in, I can see the sword that still goes through him. "Rachel" he whispers. I lean down, I've stopped my, no screaming is not what I was doing; there is no word to describe the sound that came from me. I keep his head in my lap; softly I brush the hair off of his face. He smiles, despite the pain he's in he can manage a smile for me.<br>"I love you" he says reaching up, I take his hand in mine.  
>"I love you too" I tell him, I lean down and kiss him. He can't kiss me back though, it would hurt him. So he just squeezes my hand. Then I scoot myself under him more, so that my arms go around him and I can hold him close.<br>"Rachel, I want you to promise me something" he chokes  
>"anything"<br>"that you will move on eventually. That, you'll find someone else to love. Because you're too perfect to just sit and do nothing, you're too perfect to not be loved,"  
>"Peeta I," I start to object, I know it will be nearly impossible for me to move on.<br>"Promise me," he asks again. It's his last request, so I nod, "I promise"  
>His next words surprise me, "Finnick loves you, I could tell, the way he looks at you."<br>I just nod; Finnick loves me like in his little sister. I can't say anything, because I can barely hear Peeta now.  
>I can see the bright sunny light in his eyes slowly leaving. I can see the boy I love dying before me. So I close my eyes, and put my forehead softly on his.<br>"I love you Peeta, forever." I tell him.  
>"Lovers forever" I can feel his smile.<br>I can tell he's in a lot of pain, so I know what I have to do; I know I have to do what I swore I would never do. I lift my face off of his and whisper my final words to him:  
>"Peeta, you can go, be free, live on, and know that I will always be yours, but I'll try to move on,"<br>He smiles as his eyes close; "thank you" his words are barely audible.

And then, the cannon fires. And I know he's gone. And I collapse under the searing weight that has just been placed on me. I rest my head on Peeta's chest and let the sobs rake my body. And I try to hold on, to the boy who was my savior.

—  
>-Haymitch:<p>

I, I don't know what to do. But then I feel the object in my pocket, I take it out and look at it.  
>The small, rope woven necklace rests in my hand. It can be unhooked at one end to be put around the neck. I took it from Rachel earlier before she left. She had made it for Peeta, but, since they could only have one token in there. I had promised to keep it safe. I walk over to the gifts section and check the prices.<p>

Personal Gifts: $2,000

I check the amount of money from our sponsors. $2,300. I sigh and push the button to send personal gift. I put the necklace in a tube that appears, it's sucked away. I go and sit down, I wait for a few minutes as I watch my daughter hold on to that boy.  
>Then I see the parachute I just sent land on Peeta's lifeless body. Rachel looks up and sees it, she refuses to let go of Peeta's hand so she only uses one to open it.<br>Tears spill even more when she sees the necklace. Slowly, she puts Peeta's hand on the ground and let's go. Even more slowly, she takes the necklace and puts it around his neck. Then gently, as if not to wake him up, she sets him down on the earth. She bends down one last time and kisses him on the lips. Then turns and takes a few steps away.  
>What she does next moves every single person in Panem to tears. She puts the three middle fingers of her left hand to her lips, and extends them out to the boy. It's an old tradition rarely seen. It means everlasting love, it means trust, it means goodbye to someone you love. And she does this once, twice, three different times she extends her hand.<p>

Then, with both of their packs, she walks off back to the woods. She doesn't look back, she doesn't turn around, I know if she did she would run to him and never leave. And if she did that Cato would find her and kill her. And I know that now she will kill that son of a bitch, because he hurt her in the worst way anyone ever could. 


	11. Chapter 11: Final Showdown

-Finnick:

I. Want. To. Die.  
>Yes I do, because that boy perhaps was the best person to walk on this planet. Because that boy just gave her permission to go on and marry and, well, have sex with someone else. And then to top that off he points out that I love her.<br>Yes I do, as a sister, that's all.  
>I look at the screen to see Rachel climbing a tree that's not too far in the woods. She's smart, she knows this is almost over. Everyone knows.<p>

I glance to the other screen as I see the District Eleven boy and the District Two girl attack each other before sundown. It will be a gruesome fight, and it is. The boy has killed those who have fallen to him bare handedly. Snapped their necks.  
>I watch as he pins the girl, he has her in the deadly headlock.<br>I turn away, I've seen enough death for today.  
>Boom! Boom! Two cannons fire. Two! I turn to the screen, both the boy and girl are dead.<br>"what?" I spit out.  
>"she stabbed the back of his neck and as a last effort he snapped hers, they killed each other," Brutus explains.<br>"oh"

That night it shows the faces in the sky, it shows Rachel watching them on screen. I want to go piss on whoever has the idea of doing a close up on her when they show Peetas face. She immediately breaks down, uncontrollably crying into the blankets. I want to be there with her, hold her by me and tell her everything will be all right, but I can't. I have to stay here until she faces Cato, until she either dies or comes home. I don't have to wait long to find out.

-Rachel:

As the sun rises I eat the last of our food, I end this today, within the next three hours, there will be a victor. When I finish I also drink the rest of the water. I arm myself with my sword and Peetas knife. Because that's what will kill the bastard, I will make sure that it's Peetas knife that avenges his death.  
>I swing down from my tree, then walk into the meadow. No one is here, so I easily make it to the cornucopia. It's too quiet though, but not for long. I hear a yell as Cato rushes at me from inside the golden horn. I take out my sword. The bastard wastes no time at all when he thrusts his sword at me.<br>I don't even think of what I'm doing, I let the anger take over me. I do this for Peeta. I don't even have to think about my moves. Because the arena makes you loose your humanity, it makes you an animal, if you let it. Like I'm letting it do right now.  
>I easily deflect Catos sword with my own. I whack at his feet and instinctively duck because I know he's going for my head. I hear the sword slice the air.<br>We fight for what seems like forever, until finally I swing my sword with such force that Catos sword flies out of his hand. I can hear it as it lands, leaving a defenseless Cato before me. The tip of my sword resting at his throat.  
>"do it already, kill me" he mocks.<br>"it's not my life to take" I say as I get closer, hiding Peetas knife in my left hand.  
>"really? Your the only one here besides me," he continues.<br>"it's his to take," I say as I'm right in front of his face. I jab the knife into Catos abdomen. He curls over, I can see the back of his neck. I take out the knife and drive it through the back of Catos neck, I don't kill him though, just enough so he can die slowly, that is, unless I take out the knife.  
>"Cato, I could be a faggot like you, let you die nice and slowly for our nation. But I won't do that, because I'm not you, because Peeta wasn't you, so how about we do this the nice way?" I mock him in his pain.<br>He makes a strange sound, "that's what I thought too" I tell him, I pull the knife out of his neck.  
>Boom!<br>I have won the Hunger Games.


	12. Chapter 12: Problems

Before we start reading I would love to give a HUGEEEEE THANK YOU to booksandmusic97 for reviewing and reading every single chapter! I always love reading your reviews! Also, this book, I finished it, just haven't uploaded the whole thing yet I'm currently working on the sequel to it. Sorry if I miss a lot of grammar stuff, I wrote the final chapters in the notes on my IPod and then do spell check with it on word. Please review!

-Haymitch

Everyone around me is cheering as Claudius Templesmith announces my daughter is victor. I'm still watching the screen, I'm watching as fear runs through her eyes.  
>"No!" I yell at the screen as she turns to run nowhere but away from the helicopter.<br>The main screen goes black, blocking whatever Panem was seeing, but our side screens stay on. We can still see what's going on. Everyone in the room has stopped and is watching. As Rachel runs away from the helicopter.  
>I put my hands go over my face. I know what's happened, what's happening. The arena has taken her over; her mind won't let her believe that it's over. She sees that helicopter as just one more threat on her life.<p>

It's happened before in the Games, though it's very rare. Usually they shoot a sleep dart into the victor after a while; I can't let them do that. I rush to a phone, "put me through! Put my voice in there I can get her to stop!" I order into whoever answered.  
>"Okay," there's a pause, "you're on". I look on the screen; Rachel is running full out through the forest.<br>"Rachel" I say softly, she grinds to a halt.  
>"Haymitch!" she screams for me.<br>"Rachel you won, it's over, that helicopter is there to take you out," I sooth.  
>"No! It's going to kill me! I don't believe you!" she screams. The phone is jerked outta my hands. I am about to punch Finnick in the gut until I see her reaction to his words.<br>"No, he's not lying they will bring you home dumbass," Finnick laughs into the phone.  
>Rachel calms down immediately on hearing him, slowly she nods.<br>"Okay"  
>She makes her way to a clearing and a ladder comes down, slowly it raises her up into the helicopter.<br>Now she's safe.

—  
>-Rachel:<p>

I slowly start to realize it's over now as I sit on the floor of the helicopter. No one is coming to me; they just let me sit in the floor. I guess it's because of how wild I must look. I start shaking; a doctor comes out of a room and comes to me.  
>"We need to fix you, we are going to do a full body polish" he explains.<br>"No!" I yell, more guards come out to help deal with me.  
>"No," I say more calmly, "don't do anything to my hands, don't change my hands." I ask, I want my hands that held on to the boy that I loved while he died. I don't want new, flawless looking hands.<br>"Okay," the doctor agrees, then I feel the needle go into my back. Instantly I black out and fall to the floor.  
>(Next day)<br>Slowly I open my eyes; strong white lights blind me momentarily. Soon I become aware of my surroundings. I'm in a hospital bed; I must be in the training tower again. Which means that means my father is nearby. I try to sit up, but find restraints on my wrists. I panic and start to scream, my eyes flash as they dart to focus on one object, than another.  
>I feel my blood cool and the world goes black again.<p>

Later I wake again, the restraints on my hands gone. I swing out of the bed, my legs are sturdy. Someone dressed me in a robe; I walk over to a mirror. I barely recognize myself, yes; I look like I did before. But my eyes, my eyes are blank, lifeless, the fire that burned there is gone. I look away; I know why it's gone. My spirit left with Peeta. I let the tears roll down my face as I think of him.  
>"I failed you, you should be here, not me" I whisper.<br>"Rachel?" a voice asks. I turn and see Cinna in the open doorway. I run to him and he brings me into an embrace.  
>"He's gone" I whisper.<br>"Yes, but he's in a better place now, he's watching over you, over us all" cinnas voice cracks at the end. This thought comforts me, "missed you Cinna"  
>"missed you too, we need to get you dressed for tonight" he tells me pulling away.<br>"Can I see Haymitch?"  
>Cinna looks down, "no, they said you can only see me until your interview"<br>I nod slowly and he leads me off. 


	13. Chapter 13: Homecoming

-Rachel:

I wait behind stage by myself, waiting for Caesar to announce me. I finger the fabric of the dress I wear; a tight fitting black dress. A dress of someone in mourning, it fits perfectly.  
>"Rachel Abernathy!" Caesars voice booms, the crowd goes crazy as I walk out into their view. I manage a half smile and wave to them halfheartedly. Caesar gives me a hug then motions for me to sit down.<br>"Well, congratulations on your victory! How do you feel now?" he asks raising his eyebrows.  
>"Honestly, terrible"<br>"oh why is that?" this ticks me off.  
>"Why? Maybe because I'm not a person anymore, because I killed those kids? Because I held the hand of the boy I loved as I watched the light and joy leave his eyes? Maybe that's why!" I yell at him, forgetting about the audience. I feel the tear go down my face, I see on the screen that they have a close up of it.<br>"Okay, I'm sorry, how about we get started?"  
>"Yes let's" I snap still pissed. The lights on stage go dark as the huge screen shows the symbol of Panem.<p>

I watch as it shows the reapings in each District, I close my eyes and block my ears during District Twelve. Then, twenty minutes later, comes footage that I'm not prepared to face. It shows everyone in the dining room, then goes over to show Peeta and I together, lips locked. I immediately break down, lock myself away in some safe world. I close my eyes and cover my ears, blocking my senses. I don't want to see him, I don't want to see Peeta, I don't want to lose it on stage. So I block everything out.  
>What seems like a lifetime later I feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes, the footage is showing Cato and I my sword tip on his throat.<br>"Thanks" I mouth to Caesar; he made it so people what see what I was like during the film. Not unless they are actually there.  
>"It's not my life to take" I hear myself say as I move in closer to Cato.<br>"It's his" and then I stab Cato. I watch as I finish him off, then my victory is announced and the screen goes black. Everyone cheers for me. Then President Snow comes out, holding a crown on a pillow. He comes over and stands in front of me; "you've earned this Ms. Abernathy" he smiles.  
>"Thank you" I say as he places it on my head.<br>The crowd erupts into cheers. Snow turns to the crowd, "how about we reunite a family!" he asks. The cheers turn into chants of "Yes!"

I turn and see him standing there, on stage, in a suit and tie. There's Haymitch, there's my father. I go and run to him, I don't get there fast enough. I wrap my arms around him as he engulfs me with his. We don't say a word, we just stand there, never wanting to let go. I breathe in the smell of whiskey and vodka that is always on my father. All too soon Caesar says it's time to say good bye. I walk to center stage with Haymitch and we both bow. Then I am allowed to go off the stage.

I walk hand in hand with Haymitch to the victor's room. "Everyone can't wait to see you," he smiles down at me. I nod, I haven't said much, just told Haymitch that I love him and I'm never leaving him.  
>We stop outside the door; he squats down so were eye to eye. "I know it's hard, especially hard for you. And if you want to we can talk about it tonight," he offers, he's talking about my time in the arena. I shake my head, "no thanks, I just want to see everybody" he nods and pushes the door open.<br>As soon as I walk in I'm embraced in a bone crushing hug by Seier. "I'm so glad your back" she cries.  
>"I'm glad too"<p>

-Finnick:

I just freeze when she walks in the room. I watch as Seier hugs her. She's alive; yes I'm thankful for that. But she looks dead. I'm one of the only people who can see that, on the inside, her spirit is dead. Her eyes scared me, the glint of rebellious light gone, put out during her Games. Her eyes don't have that twinkle that I always look for when we form a prank together.  
>I watch as she gets hugs from Johanna, Chaff, Seeder, and everyone else. Then it's just me left, I throw my arms around her.<br>"I'll bring you back" I whisper.  
>"I don't know if you can" her answer shocks me more.<br>"Well, I can try."  
>"Damn right you can Finn" she laughs a bit as we pull apart, then for a moment, the light is there. But it dies quickly.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: 911

-Rachel:

I wake up, trembling uncontrollably just to find there is no relief in waking. So I give up trying to sleep, I curl up; knees pressed against my chest, and rock myself back and forth for the rest of another long night.  
>This is how I've been since we returned to Twelve. Emotional breakdowns, I refuse to eat almost everything, and when I sleep I'm attacked by such vivid nightmares I forget their not real. Daytime isn't easier; my protector isn't here, my Peeta isn't going to come and hold me, say it's alright. Because he's dead, and it's my fault he's dead.<br>At first I would wake screaming, Haymitch would rush in, he would hold me until I calmed down. But the nightmares just get worse, so instead of screaming, I get paralyzed by fear, my screams getting stuck in my throat. You can easily count all of my ribs now, starving myself but not realizing it is taking its toll. Haymitch doesn't know, he doesn't see. He doesn't dress me, I do that myself barely. So only I count my ribs every morning.

A few hours later light starts to stream in through my bedroom window. It will be a nice day, but I won't go outside. I haven't left my room since I've been back. I don't need too, the bathrooms right across from my bed, and Haymitch brings me food. And when he asks me if I ate while he was out, I say yes.  
>My door creaks open as he walks in. My eyes are fixed on a spot on the wall though; I don't even look at him. But he rushes over and puts his arms around me.<br>"You need to tell me when this happens!" he says sternly.  
>"I don't need too, I can deal with it" I assure him.<br>"No! You can't! Clearly you can't Rachel! I've found you like this for a week strait, and you're pale too. Did you eat dinner last night?" he demands.  
>"Yes" I lie, but he sees past this one for once. He reaches for the bottom of my shirt but I smack his hand away.<br>"What is it you don't want me to see?" he cries.  
>"Nothing I just," I start, but as my attention goes to his face he grabs my shirt and lifts it up.<br>I see the horror register on his face as he sees me, as he counts my ribs.  
>"Rachel you," he whispers.<br>"You don't understand! I don't eat because I can't, I can't because he can't. And he would be if it weren't for me! If I didn't, if I just stayed in the tree, then he'd be alive. But he's not, he's not and it's all my fault!" I scream. He seems confused at first, and then he looks worried.  
>"You mean Peeta?" he asks softly. Tears start streaming down my face as I yell, "Who else would I mean! I'm a killer! I'm the reason he's dea-" my last word is cut off as I feel my heart stutter; I double over and clutch my chest.<br>Haymitch instantly is over me, screaming my name as I clutch my chest. Then he's gone and yelling into the phone that's in my room, then I'm in his arms as he carries me downstairs and outside.  
>My eyes roll backwards, my world goes black. All I can do is listen.<br>I hear a loud roaring, Haymitch screaming at someone to, "move your fucking ass a bit faster!"  
>And then I feel something in my arm, blocking me from even sound.<p>

-Haymitch:

"I know I'm sorry Finnick, but she's going to be okay now. The doctors said she will." I try to calm him down, he's been screaming at me on the phone for the past ten minutes. Ever since I had called him to tell him what happened. I've called them all, saved him for last because I knew he would take it hardest.  
>"How could you not have known!" he raves on.<br>"Sorry I don't go around pulling up her shirt Finn." I mock.  
>"Ugh, I'm visiting there in two days, I'll visit after my, my meeting."<br>"okay,"  
>I hang up before he can continue on. I go and sit in the chair next to Rachel's bed. We're in the Capital now, at some big hospital. I was told that her heart stutter was due to lack of nutrients and depression. I take her hand and brush the hair out of her face. She hasn't woken up once since she passed out. Never have a seen the Games wound someone this deeply. I don't even know if she'll ever recover.<br>"But you should come back rach," I tell her.  
>"Finn is coming to see you soon, so is Chaff if he can. Seier wants to, but she can't. She cares about you a lot Rach, she does." I go on and on just talking to her, telling her what she already knows, I don't care if she can hear me or not. I explain how it's not her fault for Peeta's death. That it was Cato's and she killed him, so Peeta is thankful for that. I say how Peeta wants her to move on; he wants her to be her old self again. I tell her how great it must be since now her parents get to meet him. I tell her how I want her to come back, to come out of this state of nothingness she's in.<br>She's not in a comma. But she's in a similar state; she can wake up whenever she wants. Whenever she feels safest, no one knows when that will be, but they say it will be within three days, that's the usual time.

During the next two days I never leave her side. Never do I let go of her hand unless I have too. But I've turned to the bottle too, drinking while I wait for her to wake up. I eat, drink, and sleep in the room. But she's still not awake yet, sometimes she moves her fingers a bit, puts the slightest pressure on my hand, but then slips back under. I tip back my liquor bottle and let the last of it run down my throat. The door opens, "Mr. Abernathy, there's a visitor for her." a nurse tells me.  
>"Let him in" I grumble, soon Finnick enters the room.<br>"Nice of you to show up" I spit out at him.  
>"Yeah, you're welcome," he comes over and takes the empty seat next to me.<br>Now it's his turn to try and talk her out of it.  
>"Hey Rachel. It's Finn, I came to see you, and you're not doing too well. I'd really like it if you came back, I really would, it's no fun tackling old Chaff to the ground if my adopted sister isn't there to help me. Ya know, you're more of my best friend than a sister. I really am looking forward to doing pranks with you. And when you come on victory tour, you come to district four. I can show you the ocean, the real thing, not just pictures. You've always wanted to see it, always beg me to bring you pictures. You know what I think? I think you should come on up girly. Come back to us. Everyone wants you too; I do, Chaff does, Seeder does everyone else, especially Haymitch. I'm not leaving till you come, neither is Haymitch. We're gunna stay right here." I sigh, she hasn't reacted a bit. There's nothing left to do but sit back and wait now.<p>

-Rachel:  
>I run around my dream world, searching for a way out. Searching, searching for that door that will let me go to the people who still live. Then I hear Finnick, I can't make a sound so I just try and reach his voice. I keep going to it. And I'm almost there, if he just keeps talking, then I will find my way out. But he's done talking now, now I'm confused and lost again. So I hang on to what Finnick and Haymitch have told me, I hang on.<p>

Hours later the voices start again, this time telling me memories. Haymitches voice reaches through to me, with commentary from Finnick.  
>"Remember when you first got lost in the tower?" my father asks<br>"yea, everyone was looking for you, but you were in the kitchen" Finnick laughs.  
>Then, I find the door; slowly I move my fingers, my toes.<br>"Aymitch" I choke out.  
>"I'm right here" I hear him assure me.<br>"Finn?" I ask weakly  
>"here too, I told you I wasn't going anywhere"<br>I open my eyes and see them there, then the door opens and a doctor walks in.  
>"Ah wonderful you're up! You should be set to go back home in the morning" a voice says happily. Haymitch just nods.<p>

Now I rest my head on Finnick's shoulder as he strokes the back of my head. "So I get to see you in three weeks for your victory tour" he smiles.  
>"Duh, it's not like I'm coming and I can avoid you" I smile a little<br>"very true, you can't do that, I'll hunt you down."  
>I sigh, "Yes because of course there's a way to avoid you when you congratulate me during the ceremony" I point out sarcastically.<br>"We land in four in five Mr Odair" the captain calls back.  
>Yeah, we are dropping off Finnick before we go on to Twelve. He could've easily just gone separately, but he didn't want to, and my dad and I didn't mind the trip taking an extra half hour.<br>Finnick just nods, then we sit there. Just enjoying each other's presence. He's really been helping; I talked with him about the Games earlier. He explained that it's not my fault. I believed him too, and now he's promised I can call him anytime I want to talk.

After five minutes we both stand and I give Finnick a hug. "See you soon Finn"  
>"yeah, see ya soon"<p>

Once he's gone I take a seat next to Haymitch and quickly fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Finale

-Rachel:

It's been two days since we returned to Twelve. Haymitch looks up as I walk in. He puts down his liquor bottle.  
>"Any luck?" he asks<br>"Nope, Sedrich was told we can't be friends, since I'm a killer now. April is scared of me now, she wouldn't stop shaking." I shrug; I'm not surprised my friends have shrunk away. I expected it, now all my friends are either afraid of me or have been told to stay away from me.  
>"I'm sorry" He tells me<br>"it's okay," I go and slump down on the couch.  
>Haymitch picks up his half empty bottle and comes to sit next to me.<br>"It never ends does it?"  
>He gives me a confused face at my question, "huh?"<br>"the Games, winning is just the start, then you deal with more. You come home, you lose all your friends, all districts hate you, then you're forced to mentor year after year, it doesn't end" I explain.  
>"Yeah, it never does, it's a dangerous game that we play. That were all players in; me, Finnick, Johanna, chaff, Beetee, Seier, and each year they had a player. This year, they added you." he isn't joking, Haymitch is dead serious.<br>"So this pain, it's just the beginning?"  
>"for the past victors, yes, it was. For you? No one knows, we didn't go through as much as you did. We didn't watch the one we love die in front of us. We didn't kill as many as you did."<br>"So?" I press  
>"so you're playing a far harder game than the rest of us"<p>

So that marks the end of this book. I've already completed three chapters of the next book, which just as a preview. Every victor gets punished some way, Rachel gets her way, and things get complicated for Finnick. My goal for the next book is each chapter has over 1500 words, which so far i've kept too. Again a big thanks to booksandmusic97 for reviewing everything!


End file.
